


State Dinner, Epilogue

by Toshua



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua
Summary: Conversation in the NCIS bullpen.  Ideas are flying.





	State Dinner, Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started as a short story inspired by hellbells series of shorts. It turned into a couple of stories that went into a completely different direction. Seems like everyone is quiet now.

The elevator doors closed on the faces of David, McGee and Abby. They stood there in silence for a few moments, not sure how to react. Abby was first.

“Did you know Tony was dating a general?” She demanded of her companions, hands flying in aggravation. “Why didn’t you tell me? How long has he been dating this guy? Do you know anything about him?” She paced back and forth, pig tales swirling.

Tim broke free and went to his desk, dropping his backpack on the floor behind his chair. He booted up his computer. “The real question to ask is Tony really gay? Or is it just an act for whatever he’s involved in?

McGee’s question stopped both women in mid-word. They turned identical expressions to McGee.

“Of course he’s not gay! Look at Jeanne Benoit. Look at Wendy.” Abby glared at McGee.

“How about EJ? And every other pretty woman that comes his way?” Ziva dropped her own pack behind her chair, certain that she was right. “Even me. He can’t help but come on to a woman.”

McGee was furiously typing on his keyboard. “He could just as easily be bi. He reacts to any handsome man that interacts with us, cop, fed, whatever.”

“What was the name of that fed you were teasing him about?” Abby piped up, looking at Ziva.

“He’s jealous of anyone getting noticed, male or female.” Ziva was confident of her analysis. 

Tim’s fingers were flying across his keyboard. “He was certainly noticed Saturday night. Every paper is carrying photos of him dancing. Couple more are doing a lot of background work on who he is.” Ziva and Abby came around to Tim’s computer where they could see the monitor. Screen images filled the monitor, each one highlighting Tony’s picture.

“Guess that’s the end of his undercover gigs.” Tim murmured. The most brazen tabloid screamed headlines about cover-ups and conspiracy theories concerning DADT regarding O’Neill and DiNozzo.

“He certainly is hot in that tuxedo.” Abby gushed. “Wonder how he met General O’Neill?”

“Invitations to the White House for a State dinner are really difficult, yes? Ziva asked.

“Very.” Tim answered. “My parents attended once. Said it was very much who you knew in the higher circle of government.”

“So this General O’Neill must have received the invitation and took Tony. Which leads us back to the question of how Tony knows O’Neill?”

A new voice entered the discussion. “I’m sure that Agent DiNozzo will not answer your questions concerning General O’Neill.” Director Vance descended the stairs into the Bullpen. “I recommend you drop the subject.”

“Director Vance.” Abby was fearless in her enthusiasm to find answers. “Did you know Tony was dating General O’Neill? Did you know he was gay? Have you talked to him?”

Director Vance walked into the group. He stuck a toothpick into his teeth. “Agent DiNozzo is entitled to have a private life, Ms. Sciuto. I’m sure if he wants you to know anything he will tell you.”

“But he tells me everything.” Abby whined. “Why wouldn’t he tell me this?”

“Maybe it’s classified.” McGee glanced up from his computer. “O’Neill’s Air Force file is covered with classified warnings, references to black ops in his past and current assignments are heavy encrypted.”

“Agent McGee, if the Major-General’s history is that encrypted then maybe you should stop your efforts. I do not want a phone call from the Secretary General telling me he doesn’t appreciate any of my agents snooping into places he doesn’t belong.”

McGee studied Director Vance’s expression for a moment. He nodded. “Yes sir.” He touched a few more keys. “I’ve wiped my efforts.”

“I’m sure if Tony has any secrets Gibbs will discover them. He doesn’t like secrets about his people.” Ziva settled at her desk, dismissing the entire discussion.

“I take it that Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo are having coffee somewhere?”

Abby nodded. “They better bring me a CafePow.”

Vance looked at Gibb’s team before returning to his office. He looked down one more time as the three were once again huddled around McGee’s desk and shook his head. He better not get a phone call.

Toshua 2017


End file.
